Just Lily
by Lils Cullen
Summary: Soy una chica de 17 años, con aspiraciones, amigos/as, sueños, dos hermanos sobreprotectores y vivo bajo una gran sombra, mi padre. Y soy bruja… eso es todo de mí… ¿mi nombre? Lillian Luna Potter. Primer ficc, dejen rewiews pliss! :


**Holaa! **Que taal? Este es mi primer ficc de toooodo tipo y espero que les guste porque por lo menos a mi hermana le gusto :D, me encnata escribir y espero que a ustedes les guste lo que escribo por que lo hago con el arma mas grande del mundo... AMOR, si se que pensaron bomba de hidrogeno pero no ¬¬' ... jajaja!

**Disclaimer:** Todo me pertenece porque JK me lo dio de regalo de cumple! :) Bromaa! Nada de lo que reconozcan es mio, todo es de JK Rowling y Warner Bros, obviamente la trama sí :)

**Summary: **Soy una chica de 17 años, con aspiraciones, amigos/as, sueños, dos hermanos sobreprotectores y vivo bajo una gran sobra, mi padre. Soy una chica normal... bueno no tanto, soy bruja, pero no de las malas como en los cuentos, solo una chica que hace magia. Creo que les he dicho todo de mi... ¿no lo he hecho? ... ¿cual es mi nombre? Lillian Luna Potter, solamente Lily.

Si les gusta dejen rewiews y si no TAMBIEN! jajaja! Bromaa! Nos vemos abajo!

**PREFACIO.**

Yo estaba sentada en mi pieza leyendo las cartas que me habían llegado cuando estaba de viaje en Rumania visitando a mi tío cuando sentí que alguien toco la puerta. De inmediato escondí todas las cartas que no eran de mis amigas para que los emisarios salieran vivos el próximo año escolar.

– Pasa - dije yo relajadamente.

– Hola hermanita – dijo un espécimen de dudosa procedencia que mis padres me enseñaron a llamar Hermanito Jamsie y el mundo mágico conocía como James Potter. Si, el "chico" que en la revista Corazón de Bruja describían como la persona más hot con pelo de color negro azabache, ojazos verdes esmeralda y una musculatura envidiable (N/a: ¡Te amooooo James!), entraba como si nada a mi pieza.

– ¿Qué quieres? - Dije con un tono de obvia molestia.

– ¿Por qué tendría que querer algo para querer hablar con mi adorable hermanita? Que mal concepto tienes de mí Lillian - dijo con un tono de suficiencia igualito al de Victorie.

– Porque solo me dices adorable hermanita cuando quieres algo de mí, pero si solo vienes a hablar de la vida… lo siento estoy ocupada, así que… - dije señalando la puerta que recién había abierto.

– Bueno en realidad no solo de la vida mas bien de lo cara que es la vida ¿sabias que si quieres invitar a una muggle al cine necesitas por lo menos 30 Galeons?

– No, porque a mi me invitan yo no invito – dije sonriente evadiendo la pregunta.

– Jajaja que chistosita, te gustaría colaborar con… -

– No – dije cortando el rollo de "Campaña a favor de James Idiota Potter"

– Porfis… solo 15 Galeons – dijo con una cara de perrito bajo la lluvia igual a la del tío Sirius, por lo que dice mamá.

– ¿Y como te conseguirás los otros 15 Galeons?

– Al – dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

– Entonces ¿Por qué no se los pides los 30 G a él? – dije imitándolo.

– Porque ya dijo que no – dijo sonriente

– Esta bien te lo presto solo para que me dejes seguir leyendo en paz - dije relajadamente. Ups nunca debí haber dicho eso al frente de él.

– ¿Leyendo qué, Lily? – dijo con tono aparentemente relajado pero yo sabia que no era así.

Piensa Lily piensa. Un libro... no yo nunca leo esas cosas, una revista… son muy huecas, un anuncio… Lily no hay anuncios en tu pieza. Entonces vi algo con hojas en mi mesta de noche.

– Esto- le dije mostrándole el folletito despreocupadamente – Es muy interesante.

– ¿Un concurso de belleza? – dijo James con tono de envidia

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – Dije confundida – no, eso me lo dio un chico…

– ¿Un chico? – Dijo James. ¡Mejor corre Lily! Me dije mentalmente, mala idea James es más grande y rápido que tú me reproche mentalmente.

– Si pero solo daba propaganda – Excusé – me dijo que era linda y que ganaría seguro si me presentara.

¡Mal pensado Lily! Pobre chico y maldita bocota honesta.

– ¿Qué? – Gritó James como poseso.

– ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Al entrando a mi pieza.

– Nada – dije mirando amenazadoramente a mi hermanito Jamsie, lamentablemente mi adorable hermanito Albus era muy observador y captó mi mirada.

– ¿Qué pasa? – reformuló la pregunta solo que esta vez dirigida a Jamsie.

– Nada, ¿cierto Jamsie? – le dije desviando la pregunta y lanzando otra mirada asesina hacia mi hermano. James me miró feo pero justo en el momento en el que iba a contestar mi mamá nos llamó para cenar. SIII me dije mentalmente Lily 1 – Hermanos psicópatas 0.

Bajamos a cenar los tres juntos y cuando estaba a punto de atravesar la puerta de la cocina, pasando por el vestíbulo vi un par de maletas _¿rosadas? _NOOO! Solo una persona que conozco usaría esas maletas y les pondría "I'm cute" y corazoncitos _uugh!_

– ¡_Pgimito_ Jamsie! – Sip, indiscutible… la francesa oxigenada de mi prima había llegado a visitarnos para "honrarnos" de su presencia. Sabía que mis papás planeaban algo maligno, perverso y retorcido en forma de venganza por haber roto el extraño artefacto muggle del abuelo Artuhr para cortar césped.

Traté de darme a la fuga pero… TACHÁN! Mi papá me había visto y me dio una mirada que helaría hasta a las hormonas de James. Derrotada, me dirigí a la cocina para tener el honor de ver a Victorie insultarme en persona por ser tan poco femenina… POR FAVOR que no use esas cosas que te tapan 1 cm. de piel solamente y que todoo lo que me guste no sea rosadito no significaba eso.

Y efectivamente… ahí al frente mío se encontraba un rubia oxigenada de 1'70 con una minifalda de 2cm por 2cm rosada asfixiando a mi hermano mayor que la pasaba por 20 cm. ( tengo que decirlo ella media 1'60 pero usaba unos tacos rosados que le permitían no verse como un hobbit al lado de sus novios de 2 metros). Entré rápidamente tratando de pasar inadvertida pero ver un cabello pelirrojo volar por la cocina no es muy normal por lo que mi "adorada" prima (a pesar de su poco coeficiente intelectual) me detectó.

– ¡LILY! – Grito esa copia exacta de Barbie.

– Victorie, no te escuché llegar – dije tratando de sonar amable. Vale, en realidad lo dije lo más hostil que pude pero bueno era lo mas amble que podía sonar con ella.

– Les _quegía_ _dag_ una _sogpgesa paga_ que no estén _tgistes_ _pog_ _volveg _a _Hogwagts_ – dijo la rubia muy entusiasmada. Si claro, tristeza por entrar a Hogwarts, quien en su sano juicio iba a estar triste por volver a Hogwarts, espera un momento Lily, me dije a mi misma… eso significa que Victorie estaría con nosotros hasta el día de regreso a Hogwarts… NOOOOOOOO! APOCALIPSIS! TODOS AL PISOOO! Sin poder contenerme puse una cara de horror, la cual gracias a dios solo fue percibida por Al, quien estalló en sonoras carcajadas… Jaja! Si, que chistoso ver como sufre Lily! Le saqué la lengua en una mueca infantil, pero esta vez todos me observaron y se quedaron mirándome como si fuera McGonagall paseándose en ropa interior por Hogwarts, ughh! No que asco saca esa imagen de tu cabecita linda, Lily.

– Emmm… – dije retomando mi compostura – quede en juntarme con Allie, así que si me disculpan... – dije corriendo rápidamente hacia mi cuarto para cambiarme e ir a pasear al Callejón Diagon con Allie y Bells, mis mejores amigas.

Me cambié rápidamente a un conjunto más decente como diría Victorie y llamé a mis amigas por Red Flu. Quedamos en juntarnos donde solíamos hacerlo, en la heladería. Entré a la chimenea de mi cuarto, no sin antes dejarles una nota a mis papás escribiendo donde estaría y todas esas cosas que le interesan a los papás.

Cuando llegué a Callejón Diagon, me apresuré a limpiarme los restos de las cenizas que había en mi ropa, ya que me tuve que ir en Red Flu porque todavía no podía aparecerme. Bueno y solo podría dentro de unos años así que tendría que acostumbrarme a este método de transporte.

– ¡LILS! – gritaba una rubia hiperactiva al otro lado de la heladería.

– ¡ALLIE! – Grité con todo lo que mis pulmones permitían.

– Ya dejen de chillar – nos calló una chica con pelo castaño claro que estaba sentada en una mesa leyendo una revista de Quidditch. _Típico_ pensé sonriendo y riéndome al igual que mi castaña amiga.

Y como cada vez que hacíamos eso todos se giraron a mirarnos raro y más raro a mí por ser la hija del Gran Harry Potter _Ughh! Como odiaba la publicidad… iuugh!_ (N/a: Todo lo que salga en _cursiva_ son los pensamiento del que habla o algo como una nota, titulo, etc.…)

Mientras corría como posesa hacia mi rubia amiga, noté la presencia de un chico del mismo color de pelo y ojos que mi amiga, pero más alto y musculoso que ella. Seguí corriendo restándole importancia a ese chico que me sonreía pero mientras nos asfixiábamos mutuamente no pude evitar sonrojarme al caer en la cuenta de quien era.

– Dan – Dije mientras abrazaba con cariño al mellizo de mi amiga

– Lils – me imitó él.

– ¿Qué hiciste en el verano? – le pregunté cuando me soltó de su cariñoso abrazo, para cogerme por la cintura.

– Como si no lo supieras… mi hermana te lo contó todo – se carcajeo mientras yo le pegaba un codazo.

– Es una pregunta por cortesía – le contesté mientras le sacaba la lengua en un ademán infantil.

– Si, dejen de amarse un momento – dijo Bells, haciéndome sonrojar – Acaso para mí no hay ni un poquito de amor – dijo poniendo un puchero. Yo la abrace exactamente como abrace a Allie. Solo que ella me lo devolvió mil veces más fuerte que Allie.

– Cuanto las extrañé – Suspiré cuando Bell me soltó.

– Ejeem – carraspeó Dan llamando mi atención

– Buuueno, LOS extrañé – estábamos en medio de un gran abrazo grupal cuando de repente sentí que alguien reclamaba atención a mi lado. Rezongando me di la vuelta, para encontrarme con el heladero tendiéndome mi helado.

– Gracias – dije alegremente, mi humor siempre mejoraba con un helado de crema y galletitas.

Estuve horas y horas con ellos riendo y comiendo cuando de repente me percaté de lo tarde que era.

– Oh, chicos lo siento me tengo que ir – rezongué lastimeramente.

– Nooooooo! – dijeron Bells y Allie al unísono.

– Solo un ratito más – suplicó Daniel.

– Lo siento… ya saben como es papá – dije recogiendo mi bolso.

– Bueno… – dijo Allie rindiéndose, pero era tan solo una ilusión – Podemos ir todos juntos al modo muggle.

– Pero queda muy lejos – dijo Bells rindiéndose, pero también era una ilusión – Podemos ir a mi casa por Red Flu y te puedes quedar a dormir y hacemos un gran pijama party ósea una noche de chicas y…

– Ejeem – replicó Daniel haciéndose notar.

– Bueno para poder estar con Dan – dijo Allie salvando a Bell de una Guerra nuclear – ¡Podemos ir todos a casa!

– ¡SIII! – dijo Bells con tono entusiasta. Todos la miramos como si se la hubieran abducido los extraterrestres, y le hubieran cambiado la memoria.

– ¿Qué? – Nos pregunto con cara de enfado – Me gusta como cocina tu mamá y siempre la pasamos genial viendo películas y esas cosas… – La miramos aún más raro – Buuueno es que tu casa es genial y mi hermana esta pasando las vacaciones en casa… ya entiendes.

– ¡SIII! – Chilló esta vez Allie, pero esta vez yo si sabia porque era el chillido – Entonces pueden irse las dos a mi casa la semana que falta para comenzar Hogwarts.

– ¡SIII! – chillé yo, esta era mi oportunidad de chillar – Y así me puedo salvar de Victorie – dije con tono triunfante.

– ¿Victorie está en tu casa? – preguntó Daniel con tono curioso.

– Si, ¿Por qué? – pregunté con tono de enfado, como odiaba cuando la gente centraba su atención en mis parientes. No es que me gustara ser el centro de atención pero a veces la gente solo se acercaba por mi nombre y no por quien yo era como persona.

– No lo que pasa es que me junte con Will la semana pasada y me preguntó por ella toda la tarde por lo que me hubiera gustado saber algo sobre ella para que se callara – dijo con tono hastiado. Mi buen amigo Dan había tenido la "fantástica" experiencia (nótese el sarcasmo) de conocerla en persona, al igual que Allie y Bells.

– ¿Will sigue detrás de mi prima? – dije poniendo cara de escepticismo. (N/a: En chile nosotros decimos que alguien está detrás de ti cuando tú le gustas, creo que en otros países dicen colgado por _blablabla_, ¿o no?). No podía creer que a el le siguiera gustando mi prima después de lo que ella le había hecho. Si se preguntan que le hizo se los explicaré en pocas palabras, lo engaño con mi otro primo, Ted. Ted Lupin era el ahijado de mi papá, ex-novio de Victorie e hijo de Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks. Era un chico muy especial: un metamorfago y licántropo, una mezcla muy rara. Fue el novio de Victorie 3 días hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella lo utilizaba para sacarle celos a su ex-ex-novio.

– Si, increíble pero cierto – dijo con tono derrotado, se notaba que había tratado que Will la olvidase.

– Bueno dejémonos de hablar – nos apresuró Allie mientras nos empujaba hacia el Caldero Chorreante – Ahora vamos a la casa de Lily para poder convencer al Tío Harry (N/a: no sé como lo harán en otros países pero en mi país decimos tío _blablabla_ para referirnos a el papá o mamá de un amigo/a, perdón por los modismos ;3) de que te quedes en mi casa toda un semana.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba en la chimenea de mi pieza con todos mis amigos alrededor. Nos dirigimos al estudio de mi papá como si fuéramos delincuentes porqué no queríamos que Victorie nos viera y comenzara a hablarnos de lo genial que era Francia y lo frivolos que eramos los ingleses, en fin _blablabla_.

– ¿Papi? – llamé a la puerta, con ese tono de voz que sabia que lo derretia y que desde pequeñita aprendí a manipular a mi favor.

– Pasa Lils – dijo con tono relajado e incluso usando mi apodo más suave.

– Papi, me preguntaba si yo podría... este… ir a dormir a casa de Allie…– dije con tono inseguro fingido pero el se lo creyó.

– Claro, cariño. Sabes que siempre puedes ir a casa de Allie. – dijo con tono seguro.

– ¿Siempre? – pregunté para tener una prueba.

– Si, siempre – repitió con tono seguro.

– Entonces me puedo ir a la casa de Allie por toda la proxima semana – dije con tono convencido

– Claro… – dijo sin pensarlo – ¡¿Qué?! – Luego el reconsideró las opciones: tenernos a mí y a Victorie peleando una semana o que esté la semana en casa de Allie, él feliz, yo feliz y todos felices… – Bueno pensandolo mejor… podria ser. ¿Pero tu te irás a la estacion con Allie y nos veremos ahí cierto?

– Si... claro.

– Bueno dejame considerarlo con tu mamá y luego te avisamos…

– Pero papi… me quiero ir hoy día a casa de Allie… – dije rezongando.

– Mmm… puedes ir esta noche y te avisamos mañana en la mañana… si tu mamá acepta te mandamos el baúl, ¿te parece?

– ¡SIIIII! – Chillé con emoción, fui y le di un gran abrazo estrangulándole.

Creo haber escuchado un "SIIIII" al otro lado de la puerta o talvez fue solo una ilusión acústica. Tomé lo necesario para una noche, me despedí de mi mamá y mis hermanos y junto a mis amigos partimos hacia la casa de Allie y Dan.

Cuando llegamos a casa de mis amigos me apresuré a subir al piso de los gemelos. Donde estaban sus habitaciones y la sala de estar con una gran biblioteca, un gran televisor y una colección enorme de DVDs.

Nos pasamos toda la noche viendo películas cómicas y cuando nos terminamos todas las películas cómicas. Decidimos que no podía ser una noche de chicas, bueno y un chico, sin ver alguna película romantica.

Como yo no soporto esas películas, pusimos la más "Light" de todas las que tenia Allie: "La nueva Cenicienta". Y esa noche soñé con mi príncipe azul. Era la primera vez que tenia este sueño tan nítido, porque ya antes lo había tenido muchas veces. Pero nunca antes había podido ver todo con tanta claridad siempre eran sueños como si yo estuviera debajo del agua viéndolos. Y justo en el momento en el que mi príncipe azul se volteaba a hablarme…

– ¡DESPIERTAA LILY! – Chilló Allie a mi lado, sip nunca podría terminar ese sueño – ¡Nos vamos a la playa por el día!

Y así comenzaron mis verdaderas vacaciones.

* * *

**Hola de nuevoooo!** Qe les parecio? Asqueroso, repulsivo, malo, mas o menos, bueno, genial, extraordinario...? *w* Espero ansioosa sus rewiews! Porfis sean sinceros pero no malitoos! :D Yeeei! Denle al botoncito de abajo si quieren saber que pasará...

Besos chocolatosoos! :*


End file.
